


After The Mutants Get Their Rights

by Brittany_Hamato



Series: Mutants Get Their Rghts [1]
Category: TMNT (2003)
Genre: Gen, after the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: What happened after the mutants got rights as American citizens? Where did they go and what did they do? I have the answers.Not a lot of real plot, just something I couldn't not write.





	

Six years after mutants get rights as citizens of America, and the brothers and their family never saw this coming, _they all had jobs and a house above ground_.

 

Now, given how they spent their lives previously, they still live in the same house. But they have a good sized house just outside the city they’ve called home for all those years.

 

Leonardo went to be a renowned police officer. He loves what he does because it is what he has always done, fight crime and keep New York safe. He knows he has to watch his back because he isn’t as stealthy in a badge, but he has kept himself protected nonetheless. And he found out his shell is bullet proof.

 

Raphael went to be a professional wrestler. He trained for years before he got in, but when he did he won every match he was put into. Soon his boss wanted him in every main event every week! Raph is so happy to be doing what he is because he gets to beat on people and get paid for it. He has turned down a few invitations to travel the world, he says he wants to stay with his family.

 

Donatello is a famous engineer. He has created O’Neil Tech as he saw in the future, except he didn’t have to do it in secret. He took the hardships head on and got where he is, president of the board. As owner and president of the board, he can do anything he wants with the company and everything has to be run through him before it can happen. Don loved having the security of his company, but he also loves that he is being recognized for his work.

 

Michelangelo has his own movie theater. He plays only the best and has recently added flashback night. A night when an older movie is played and people come in dressed as people from the move and they can get free popcorn. Mikey has all sorts of gimmicks like this and has become very successful because of them.

 

Master Splinter has been taking vacations with his wife, Maggie. They travel and see everything they never thought they would, Taj Mahal, Eiffel Tower, Ireland, Iceland, Tokyo, and even Nashville. Their next trip is going to be to Canada, they want to see Niagara Falls.

 

Leatherhead went to vet school and build his own clinic from the ground up. _Amara’s Safe House_ is now the most recommended veterinary clinic and mutant care clinic in the world. Leatherhead worked hard and was able to get a doctorate in veterinary medicine and care. He works with his niece and Splinter’s youngest daughter, Amara. His favorite thing to do at work? Pick on Amara because he can and she can’t stop him.

 

Casey moved out of New York and into Canada, where he lived out his dreams of being a professional hockey player. Raph and the others have never missed a game.

 

April, with Don’s help, created a shelter for the homeless. The Professor is their favorite client and is there every night. They have a great kitchen that serves more then just soup and multiple rooms so nightly clients can have the option of having their own room. Others sleep in the “lounge.” The lounge is a large room that is carpeted with heated floors. Blankets, pillows, and sheets are washed by the staff every day, so clients can sleep easy every night.

 

 

 

Shredder was arrested (by Leo) just after the mutant movements. Shredder was Leo’s first case. Saki was given the death sentence after they tracked down all his contacts and found out about all the blood on his hands and of all the persecutions of mutants during the movements. 

Kari was never seen again. No one knows where she went. The last person to see her was Hun and he said he didn’t know. Leo believes Kari went back to Japan and is running the Foot operations there, but he has no proof.

  
Hun was shot in a street brawl. Some believe the brawl was a story and Kari came back to tie up loose ends. Hun had nothing to leave to anyone, and no living family. Hun will be forgotten in the lives of society, but the Hamato clan will remember how big of a pain in the ass he was.


End file.
